The Rattlesnake Rose Returns
by rattlesnakerose
Summary: the first male wrestler to fight among the Rumble Roses and make history by winning the title is back new and improved and under a new name but old grudges die hard can our hero now known as the Diamond Studded Superstar get the revenge he has been seekin
1. cuz i got it all

The Rattlesnake Rose Returns

There he stood.

a little taller and a little older but still 100% the exact same only with a different name Desmond Shannon the man from Washington D.C famous for being the only male to ever join the Rumble Roses and fight amongst them and win the Rose Of Roses title the Rumble Rose Championship had returned he was a rich man now but not even money would keep him away from the friends he had made inside and outside the squared circle and especially not away from the score he had to settle with a certain female DR. who took him out of action with an arm injury. this time he wore a white Diamond Studded Jacket with his new name and logo on the back instead of his Black one which he had retired, he had mid length black hair, no bandanna, he still kept his black shades on, he wore white pants, and boots and even came out to new music.

He was watching a match between Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clemets who were in a handicap match 2 on 3 vs Mistress and Candy Cane each of them like dez were veterans of the Rumble Rose Squared circle and were each Rumble Rose champions in their own right.  
the match was going smoothly at first with neither side willing to give an inch to the other often times either Mistress or or Candy Cane would lock up with Reiko or Dixie and lead them to their corner where they were waiting to beat on them the match got out of hand way too quickly when while the referree had been inadvertently knocked out by the legal person Mistress in the ring with with Dixie both the DR. and cand y cane got into the ring knocking Reiko off the apron before she could jump in the rescue her friend this led to a numbers game beatdown of the three count cowgirl.

That did it Dez who was still in the back watching the match couldnt take another second of it he went running out there and to their rescue as he and the now stirring reiko wasted no time getting in the ring together andgoing after the three of them taking out both Candy and Mistress and sending them back to their corner while as the ref woke up dez hid out of sight for the time being. Dixie immediately tagged in her partner while Mistress Ran and tagged in Candy Cane the two had had a long standing feud brewing with one another and were about to get it on as the two fought only the crowd saw dez on the outside of the ring go over to where Dr. Anesthesia and Mistress were on the other side of the ring because ever since his return he wanted nothing more than to kick here ass from here to Kingdom come and back for she was the one responsible foran arm injury that nearly cost him his young career and he wanted to repay the favor in a big big big way.

wasting very little time he immediately grabbed 's Leg and pulled that blue demon straight off the apron and to the floor to face him where he then said "Hi Remember Me?" before the two got into a hellacious brawl like the one going on inside the ring between Reiko and Candy Cane Dixie and Mistress stared at one another burning holes as if daring the other to step in that ring. Meanwhile Dez and The bad continuously outside the ring Reiko had Candy cane down and was going for her finishing move the Angel Dive which she connected upon for the 1..2..3! they had done it! with the help of the Returning Dez Shannon Dixie and Reiko bucked the odds and defeated the terrible trio of Dr. Anesthsia Mistress an d Candy cane Mistress and candy left along with the bad not before she said to him that this isnt over and she could not have been more right as this was far far from over in fact this was only the beginning. 


	2. The Diamond Studded Superstar

Chapter 2

The Diamond Studded Superstar

the next night at the show in Philadelphia Dez was about finished preparing for his return matchup in which he would be facing aisha when two people came into his room Dixie and Reiko.

hey dez Reiko said to him as he said hello to them Dixie then spoke up and said sugar i just wanna start off by thankin ya fer comin to our rescue in the match yesterday against Candy Cane Mistress and Dr. Anesthesia Dez said you're welcome and explained that he couldnt stand another second of seeing that and that the reason for his return was not only because of the friends he made here but also because he had a score to settle with the bad DR. herself for an arm injury keeping him out of action for months that she was responsible for.

well we just wanted to wish you good luck out there Dez you know Aisha is tough and so do we but we're both sure you can take her dez said no doubt about that ashe watched aisha's entrance and got out to where he would be making his entrance as the announcer sid karter said: AND NOW HER OPPONENT FOR THIS EVENING FROM WASHINGTON D.C WEIGHING IN AT 245 LBS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ON YOUR FEET AND PLEASE HELP ME WELCOME THE DIAMOND STUDDED SUPERSTAR DIAMOND DEZ SHANNNON!

the song i've got it all began to play as the crowd roared in cheers when dez stepped out in his white jacket pants and boots with his mid length black hair flowing and his shades on as he did a pose and the pyro went off down the ramp and the crowd cheered as loud as ever before the returning former champion was back and was ready for action

he took off his jacket and shades and limbered up to fight as aisha said welcome back champ glad to see you came back to the squared circle too bad i'm here to spoil the returning celebration she said as the bell rang and the two locked up Dez got the advantage and twisted her to the ground as he said thanks but tonight the night to celebrate and i'm not about to let you ruin it here.

he said clotheslining her as she got up the two locked up once again aisha however with a kick got the advantage kicking him in the gut throwing him into the ropes and slamming him on the mat as dez quickly went for the leg of aisha bringing her down on one knee then clotheslining her himself to repay the favor to her.

as she got up the got in to a it throwing bones or punches if you will until dez knocked her down she got and tried clotheslining her but dez ducked grbbing her for a back slide pin 1...2..no she gout and kicked him in the face knocking him in the cornerwher she splashed him she had his number it seemed as the match progressed forth it looked to be all but over for the returning rattlesnake rose now under the new name of Diamond Dez Shannon.

she went for her lethal move the NHB Combo but in a feat of miracles somehow she got caught by dez and he made her pay as he blocked her fininisher going into his new killer mover a figure four leg lock he called the coal crusher she was in immense pain and was having a hard time getting to the nearby ropes but finally did causing dez to break the hold.

but before she could get up to fight back it was too little too late as she was taken down by a charging clothesline and then hit by Dez's new lethal Move a 450 frogsplash her called the "Diamond Dive" he covered her for the 1.2.3! the bell sounded the returning Dez Shannon had done it he had won in his return match and went to celebrate with the crowd as he dove in there as was being bodysurfed while his music played.

Here is your winner said sid Karter the announcer DIAMOND DEZ SHANNON!  
back in the locker room dez couldnt but to be excited as the roses both face and heel all gathered back in his lockerroom to welcome him back the only one absent was of course the bad DR. herself DR. Anesthesia the person responsible for breaking his arm he hadnt forgotten and was looking for to getting his revenge on her more than anything else in the world what he wouldnt know until later was that he would be getting said revenge sooner than he first thought as the 2008 tournament of roses was coming up once again.

this was a tournament which he won and made history as the first male Rumble Rose champion and as always the prize for the winner of the tournament was an automatic title shot the next night against the rose of roses herself which was being fiercely defended by DR. Anesthesia otherwise referred to by him as "the Blue Demon" 


End file.
